Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contractors Limited
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contractors Limited |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Founded colspan="3" 308 AP - }} |- }| colspan="1" Headquarters colspan="3" Port Angela, capital of Wesmerité - }} |- }| colspan="1" Company President colspan="3" Mr Sheldon Nadeau - }} |- }| colspan="1" Industry colspan="3" aerospace and defence - }} |- }| colspan="1" Employees colspan="3" 260,000 - }} |- }| colspan="1" Annual turnover colspan="3" CH$ 55 Billion - |- }| colspan="1" Registered colspan="3" Wesmerité Cimera - }} |} Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contractors Limited, or just refered to by its short name as Nadeau, is a large Vexillium aerospace & defence company. Founded in 27 BP by merchant and inventor Layne Nadeau at the request of King Timon, the Conqueror, Nadeau is one of the oldest companies on Vex. It originally produced cannons for the Royal Army and Navy, but through the centuries has evolved into a modern Aerospace and Defence corporation. The company develops and markets military aircraft, missiles, computer equipment, tanks, artillery, munitions and related systems. The company is headquartered in Wesmerité in Port Angela. With major production facilities found in Port Angela,Scona Bréa, Innisfail, Côté and Argyle, Wesmerité. History Founded in 27 BP by merchant and inventor Layne Nadeau at the request of King Timon the Conqueror, who wanted a reliable domestic supplier of cannons and muskets. The Company standardized cannon size and munitions within the Kingdom and, to keep up with demand, would help commercialize and implement many innovations of the Industrial Revolution. On February 23, 207, King Jade I watched a demostration of powered flight at his estate at Lister. Nadeau Foundries President Yves Nadeau was among the many guest at the first powered flight in Merité and he remarked to the King that his company could manufacture something like the aircraft flown. Since then Nadeau Aircraft (Now Nadeau Areospace), a division of Nadeau Foundries, has built military aircraft exclusively for the Merité Kingdom and Commonwealth. It became one of the primary aircraft manufacturer to the Wesmerité governmenta after the The Fall. On July 25, 308 the Nadeau Aerospace confirmed their interest in a 20% share of a new company Vex Aerospace. Despite being in the aerospace industry for 97 years, Nadeau has never entered the civilian aerospace market. Nadeau has a reputation for building solid, reliable aircraft, though critics state it's technology and designs are becoming outdated. Nadeau has seen contracts and demand for it's aircraft fall because of smaller size of Wesmerité's air force after the Fall. The 20% stake in Vex Aerospace is seen by the comapny as away to revive profitablity, access new markets and modernize technology. Nadeau's 20% stake in Vex Aerospace is underwritten by the Imperial Bank of Angela, Wesmerité's largest Bank, who encouraged Nadeau to accept the venture. It is a public secret Delacroix conglomerate would like to fully modernize and incorporate Nadeau's product portfolio into the new company, however it remains to be seen if that is possible. Nadeau had one final ace to play in the negotiations, a detailed design for a new, modern air superiority fighter proposed MF-107 fighter jet, which immediately caught the eye of Aethelnian military officials. Organisation Divisions: * Armoured Vehicles * Miltary Aircraft * Artillery * Munitions * Small Arms * Communications * Computer Equipment * Military systems * Missiles and Space Equipment * Pure Research * Applied Research Corporate Governance The Company was one of the first public companies on Vex. It was incorporated by Royal Charter in 27 BP by King Timon. Though not a private, family company the ancestors of Layne Nadeau have been heavily involved in the governence and operation of the company for centuries. In the late 100s and early 200s the company absorbed many smaller defence and research companies and the name of Nadeau Foundries was changed in 257 to Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contractors Limited. Current members of the board of directors of the Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contractors Limited are: *Sheldon Nadeau *Alfred Le Blanc *Yves Fortin *Francine Le Noir *Dominic Fortin *Janice P. Sherbrooke *Mark Ramsden Governors & Presidents # 27–18 Layne Nadeau # 18–15 Leslie Nadeau # 15–8 John D'Ascoyne, 1st Duke of Scona Bréa, Earl of Ulana # 8–4 Sir Stephen Nadeau # 4–0 Sir Bill Trumbull # 0–12 Sir Sir Stephen Evéns # 12–43 Sir Sameus Nadeau # 44–46 Benjamin Parizeau # 46–50 Timon Sylvan # 50–60 Sir Artimes Lac # 60–70 Sir Sir Thomas Baker # 70–82 Sir Peter Nadeau # 82–99 Samuel Wong # 99–107 Sir James Winters # 107–112 William Nadeau # 112–122 Joseph Beres # 122–152 Sir Jean Henri Pelly # 152–156 Robert Waznikboji # 156–158 Jean Nadeau # 158–163 Henri Mulsé Beres # 163–168 Sir Edmund Nadeau # 168–169 Simon Mills, 1st Earl of Gardina # 169–174 Sir Staislav Henri Northcoté, Count of Iddesleigh # 174–180 Joachim Nadeau # 180–189 Claudé Lee-Enfield # 189–214 Yves Nadeau # 214–215 Sir Timon Skinner # 216–225 Sir René Bren # 225–231 Louis Salé # 231–252 Sir Patrick Nadeau Sr. # 252–265 William Nadeau # 265–270 Derick Henday-D'Ascoyne # 270–282 Richard T. Davidson # 282–294 Donald S. McGooglan # 294–297 Sheldon Nadeau # 297–306 Yves Fortin # 3006–308 Patrick Nadeau Jr. # 308 Sheldon Nadeau Financial Information The company posted revenues of 55 Billion Crowns in 308. Product portfolio Current armoured vehicles product portfolio: *Le Clerc Main Battle Tank *Mammouth Heavy Battle Tank *La Tour Medium Battle Tank *The Light Armoured Vehicle III (LAV III) *Le Colbert Self-propelled Artillery *La Rachelle Self-propelled Anti-aircaft gun *La Angela Self-propelled Artillery Rocket Laucher *Le Ouellette Self-propelled Heavy Missile Launcher *Le Beniot Self-propelled Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher *The Heavy Vehicle Recovery Vehicle *The Moblie Command Centre Current Artillery product portfolio: *Canon de 20 modèle - 20 mm anti-aircraft cannon *Canon de 44 modèle - 44mm anti-aircraft gun with single, dual & quad mountigs *Canon de 65 modèle - 65mm light field piece *Canon de 75 modèle - 75mm field piece *Canon de 88 modèle - 88mm "25 pounder" howitzer *Canon de 88a modèle - 88mm anti-aircraft/anti-tank gun *Canon de 94 modèle - 94mm mountain howitzer field piece *Canon de 100 modèle - 100mm light howitzer *Canon de 120 modèle - 120mm rifled towed mortar *Canon de 155 modèle - 155mm howitzer *Canon de 203 modèle - 203mm gun *Canon de 420 modèle - 420 mm howitzer Current Small Arms product portfolio: *Nadeau Mark XXX Service Revolver *Nadeau 9mm pistol *Nadeau .45 pistol *Le Deisle Carbine *Lee-Enfield mark XXIII .303 bolt action infantry rifle *Baker Mark VII Combat rifle *Le D'Ascoyne submachine gun *Le Salé Mark V Sniper rifle *Bren Light Machine Gun *Fortin Heavy Machine Gun *Mills Grenade Current military aircraft product portfolio: *Nadeau MF-105 Figther-Interceptor *Nadeau MF-100 Figther-Interceptor *Nadeau Jetliner Transport *Nadeau Dash 8 Turboprop Transport *Nadeau Dash 7 Search and Rescue Aircraft *Nadeau Vulcan Bomber Media Center Zeitgeist Article, July 28th 308 Links Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contractors Limited Website